Unexpected Suprises
by miss-unpredictable
Summary: Savannah is your typical black teenager she is 18 a senior a Northveiew High and got the best life anyone could hope for. What happens when her boyfriend of month decides that its time for them to do more and later finds that he is cheating. 1st FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

"Beep, Beep" I heard the irritating sound of my alarm clock. I reached over to turn it off and instead rolled off my bed and met the cold hardwood floor. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:45. _Shit _I was running late I hurried up and got off the floor and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out it was 8:10, I had 20 minutes left to get ready and I still had to get dressed and straighten my hair. I ran to my closet to get my clothes I decieded to wear a pair of white shorts, a pink halter and my pink baby doll shoes.

I hurried up got dressed when I was done it was 8:24 I didn't have time to straighten my hair so instead I put it in a messy ponytail. I grabbed my pocketbook and my keys. Just when I was getting ready to walk out the door my phone rang. I looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Monae.

"Hello?" I said when I answered the phone

"Girl you want believe what just happened to me" my best friend said on the other end

"What?"

"How about I heard Josh is caking with a white girl" she said

"What! When did you hear that? Who told" I started asking questions faster than she could answer them.

"Dopey told me she saw him and that little blonde hefa at McDonalds all hugged up and kissing" Monae told me, Dopey is our other best friend her real name is Passion but Monae always has called her Dopey since we were in the 8th grade.

"What the hell you gone do then?" I asked her while cranking up my all black Eclipse.

"I aint gone do a damn thing I'm gone let him do him and go find me another boo" she said. That was always what she did. Unlike most girls Monae never stayed hung up on any boy. If he wasn't worth her time she dropped him like it wasn't nothing and found a new boo.

"Where the hell is you at anyway hunny? You need to get your ass here like right now" she told me

"Why what's so important " I asked her I was right down the street from the school but I was still wondering what was making her rush me.

"You know my cousin Tasha is suppose to be fighting that light skinned hoe today and I know you don't want to miss that" she told me matter-of-factly

"Iight I pulling into the school parking lot right now where you at" I asked her

"I'm in the front, Girl hurry up they up here arguing right now" I could hear all kinds of bitches and hoes being screamed in the background.

I hurried and pulled into the first empty parking space I saw. I grabbed my Gucci bag and got out my car. I pushed the automatic lock on my key ring and ran to the front of my high school.

When I got there I could see Passion and Monae standing in front of Tasha and the girl that she was about to fight. Before I could blink Tasha swung off on the other girl and caught her in the side of her jaw. The girl fell back hard on the ground and Tasha jumped on top her and started punching her in the face. The light skin girl started pulling Tasha's hair and you better believe Tasha was not going for that. She picked the girl up off the ground and turned her around so that she could get some good hits to the girls face.

Suddenly the two were pulled apart by the Principal and the school police officer. They were lead to the office. When they had disappeared into the school everybody started talking about who won. Of course it had been Tasha I mean be for real the other girl barely got any hits in. I looked at Passion and she looked at Monae.

"Damn" all three of us said in unison. We started laughing while we walked into the building to our lockers.

"I told that girl she was going to get her ass whooped" Monae said referring to the "light skin hoe", who I recently learned real name was Latoya.

"I know right Tasha did her ass up I bet that will keep her from running her damn mouth so much" Passion said

The three of us were at our lockers, when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist

"Hey baby" whispered a velvet voice in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

I already knew who the voice had belonged to once I heard it. It was Marcus. He was the star running back of Northview High, one of the finest boys I had ever seen in my 18 years of living, oh yea and did I forget to mention that he was all mines. We had been together for a month now and things were pretty good so far.

I turned around and gently gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey baby" I replied "How are you doing this morning"

"Better now that I'm holding you" he said and gave me a half grin

"I wish both of yall would shut the hell up before I throw up in my own mouth" Monae said while making gagging noise and shutting her locker door.

"I know that's right don't nobody want to hear you spit that whack ass white boy game early in the morning" Passion stated and turned and looked at me.

"I see both of yall single asses still hating on a nigga. It's all good though cause I still got my baby, Savannah to give me the love I need" he said pulling me closer to him.

I smiled and thought to myself that I had to be on of the luckiest girls in the A to have a fine nigga like him all over me like this.

"I have you know I got a man and he way better than yo lame ass" Passion said replying to Marcus' comment about her being single.

Right when she said those words her boyfriend of four years walked up behind her. His name was Adrian. I had known him since I was in the 8th grade. Back then he had been a short, cute little boy that had whole lot of mouth and was a major flirt but when he got with Passion all of that changed. He stopped flirting with so many girls and he actually started getting taller. He was now 6 feet tall and one of the best wide receivers Northview High had ever had.

"What yall over talking about" Adrian asked after giving Passion one of longest damn kisses I had ever seen.

"We talking about yo punk ass nigga" Marcus said playfully

"I feel so left out both of yall chicks over here all hugged up on somebody and who do I got. Nobody! Man that's fucked up" Monae said while pouting.

"Girl shut up you know if you wanted to you could have any nigga in this school" I told her with a smirk on my face.

"I know right" she said and cheered up

We all laughed and right then the first bell rang and the five of us split up. My first class was English and I had it with Passion and Marcus. We walked to Mrs. Danielle's class while Marcus was still making jokes about Passion. I laughed at them they could be so childish sometimes but I still loved both of them.

When we got to class I already could hear Lamont and Ciara going at it. Damn those two were always arguing. Lamont was Marcus' cousin, he was also like my big brother and his girlfriend Ciara well she was one of the ghettoest white girls I have ever seen in my life.

"I saw you looking at her ass don't even try to play that shit off cause I saw it nigga" Ciara screamed at Lamont as loud as she could

"Damn yo girl already yelling at you early this morning what the hell you do?" Marcus asked his cousin while laughing.

"I aint even do nothing man she tripping" he said to his cousin. "Baby stop tripping okay I looked at her ass I'm sorry can we move on please?"

"Umhm sure" she said

Lamont wrapped his arms around Ciara and she melted right then and there. Everybody knew that she couldn't stay mad at him long. Just then our English teacher walked in.

"Good morning class if you would please take your seats I can begin" she stated

We all took our seats. I sat right beside Marcus. I already knew it was going to be a long day so I took out my iPod to drown out the teacher and dosed off while listening to Swag Surfing


	3. Chapter 3

I had been in school for 3 hours and finally it was time for lunch. When I got there I easily spotted Passion, Ciara, Monae and the rest of our little group in the lunchroom. I walked over to the table and sat down on Marcus' lap.

"So what was yall talking about" I asked after taking a bite out of Marcus' hamburger

"That fight and did I say you could have some of my burger" Marcus said looking up at me

"Shut up and get over it" I told him

"Like Tasha so beat Latoya ass it was too funny" Passion said laughing so hard she almost fell out her seat.

"Damn I'm mad I missed that fight from what I hear I was the best one this year " Lamont said while eating a handful of French Fries.

Our lunch continued like that with us talking about the fight and debating weather we were going to skip or not. By the end of lunch we had decided that we were going to go to Tasha house and chill for the rest of the day.

"Damn man I rode the bus this morning so who the hell am I gone ride with" Lamont asked

"Nigga you really are dumb you need to lay off the weed. I think you then lost enough brain cells for one life time" Adrian said

"Whatever though but I'm serious who am I gone ride with to her house" he asked again

"Baby you gone ride with me don't ask no more dumb ass questions please" Ciara said

After the lunch, the bell rang instead of going to our next class we went to the parking lot and got into our cars. My baby rode with me there and we sat in a comfortable silence for most of the ride.

"Baby I got something to tell" Marcus said while looking over at me with a look that was very strange

My heart immediately dropped what could he possibly have to tell me that would make his face look like that. It took me a minute and then it came to. 'Oh hell no this bitch is about to break up with me' I thought to myself.

"What is it? " I asked as calmly as I could

"Baby I love you so much and I am so glad that you are my girl, I think its time for us to do what people that are in love do" he said calm and cool

What the hell! Did this nigga really just ask me to have sex with him. I didn't say anything back I was too damn mad at him.

Just as he was about to say something else we pulled up in front of Tasha's house. I quickly got out the car leaving him sitting there with this dumb confused ass look on his face. I can't believe this nigga really just asked me some dumb shit like that. I think that maybe he had lost his mind or forgot who the hell I was for a minute there.

"What the hell is you so mad about" Monae asked me

"Nothing" I said and walked right by her. I was hoping that Tasha's moma would have a bottle of Vodka in the house cause I really needed a drink. I walked up to Tasha's house and knock on the door. Tasha answered wearing her pajamas and eating a bag of chips.

"Hey girl, what yall doing here" she asked

I walked right by her and went straight into the kitchen and reached into the cabinet where I knew her moma kept the liquor. I grabbed the bottle of Grey Goose and mixed my drink together.

"What the hell is her problem" I heard Tasha ask someone in the living room

"Hell if I know" I heard someone reply

I sat in the kitchen and drank my drink trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do about Marcus.


	4. Chapter 4

It was around 5 o clock before I actually went home. Everybody else stayed at Tasha's house to drink and smoke some weed but I honestly wasn't in the mood for all that. On the way home I sat in my car and thought about the conversation with Marcus. Maybe it was time for us to get closer I mean we had been together for a month and he said he loved me so why was I haveing doubts about something so simple as sex.

I sighed, I didn't know what the hell I was going to do but I knew that he wasn't just going to give up that easy.

When I walked through the door I already knew no one would be home. I went directly to my room and laid down in my bed.

Just when I was about to go to sleep my house phone rang. Damn who could that be.

"Hello?" I answered the phone

"Okay, tell me what the hell happened before you and Marcus got to Tasha house" I already knew who it was, Monae

"Do I really have to explain?" I asked her

"Hell fucking yes you do I know something happened cause you all cheery at lunch and then we get to Tasha and house yo ass was drinking Vodka and Aliza like that shit was water"

"Okay then girl how about we was in the car and all quiet and stuff in the beginning so then he told me that he had something to tell" I said trying my best to explain the story to her.

"Oh hell no that motherfucker broke up with you didn't he, it sound like its time for me to cut a nigga' I suddenly heard Passion's voice it took me a minute to realize they had me on 3-way.

"Can I finish the damn story before you start jumping to conclusion" I hadn't wanted to admit that I thought the same thing when those words came out of Marcus' mouth

"Continue then" was the only reply I heard

I explained every thing that had happened on the short ride to Tasha's to my two best friends.

"What the hell you going to do then" Monae asked me after I was done with the story

"That's the whole thing I don't fucking know what I'm going to do, I mean yea I love Marcus but I don't know if I'm ready for something like that. I mean what if I get pregnant or something. Then what would I do?" I said

"Well I don't think that you need to have sex with him right now anyway" Passion stated

"I don't know though I mean it's not like I don't want to I'm just scared I guess. I might do the wrong thing or something" I said

"I don't see what it would hurt if yall just tried, hey but I got to go my brother need to use the phone I'll call yall chicks later and we can finish talking about what you gone do Savannah" Monae said

"Iight ducez" I said and hung up the phone

I went to my bed and laid down I was a good 20 minutes into my sleep when my cell phone rang I already knew it was cause the ringtone My Love was playing

"Yeah?"

"I'm outside come answer the door" the voice on the other end said.

I got up and went downstairs and opened the door. I already knew who would be standing right there, I just wasn't sure what would happen because that person was there.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked and saw Marcus looking down at me. I don't know if was the Vodka still in my system or what but something was really turning me on about him at that very moment. Before I knew he had picked me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms his neck. We shared the most amazing kiss ever I could feel him in every part of my body and it felt good.

Without breaking the kiss he kicked the door closed and started walking me upstairs to my room. When we got into my bedroom he laid me down on the bed. I was nervous and my body was shaking but I wanted him so bad. I didn't want him to stop.

Marcus started kissing on my neck and every other part of my body that he could reach. A silent moan slipped from my lips but I wasn't sure if he had heard it or not. Suddenly he stopped.

"I love you" he said when he looked down at me

"I love you too" I replied

Before long the both of us were undressed in laying at the top of my bed. It was my first time and I wasn't experienced at all I didn't know what I was suppose to do but Marcus guided the way. It one of the best feelings I had ever had in my life there are no words to explain the way I was feeling after we were done. I fell asleep in the arms of the boy of was madly in love with and who I had just gave it up to.

I woke up that morning and Marcus was still laying in the bed with me I didn't need to worry about us getting caught because my family had just left for a 2 week cruise to the Bahamas.

I tried my best to get up without waking him but it didn't work.

"Good morning baby" he said with his eyes half closed, half open

"Good morning" I said

"You know what, I could get use to this " he said and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

I knew what he meant, last night had been great and it was even better waking up next to him

"I think I need to go take a shower" I said

"Don't you mean we need to go take a shower" he said and gave me a cocky smile

I blushed and got up I went to my bathroom and turned the shower on I made sure the water was really warm before I got in. I was standing under the shower head thinking about the events that had just happened when Marcus stepped into the shower with me.

I turned around to face him and he had the biggest grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about "I asked him

"Right now I feel like the luckiest guy in world to have a beautiful girl like you" he said and before I knew it we were kissing and making love all over again. How the hell that was possible in my shower I will never know but it happened.

We got out and dried off and I realized that I was really hungry I put on a pair of cotton shorts and one of the many shirts I had took from Marcus. I went down stairs and started making me some pancakes and sausage. Just after I had flipped the last pancake Marcus came down stairs wearing a pair of basket all shorts and a white tee. I forget to mention that some of Marcus' clothes had some how accumulated in me draws and closet.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek just then the door bell rang. I panicked as thought to myself who the hell could that be at 9 o clock in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked and saw the same panicked expression in Marcus' face. Then the person started banging on the door.

"I know you in there honey I see yo car sitting out here" I heard the voice of yet another one of my home girls. It was Nicole.

I instantly felt relief wash across my whole body. I went to the door and opened it. Marcus just stood there looking at me like he didn't know what to do.

"Girl guess what then fucking happened to me how about.." she immediately stopped when she saw Marcus standing behind me.

"Aww shit what the hell you do last night" she asked looking down at me

Marcus and I blushed at the same time. When had been caught by one of my best friends and I already knew I was never going to live this one down.

"Well see um…last night I got scared being here alone or whatever so I called Marcus" have gave a slight wave when I said his name "He came over and kept me….um..company..yea that's right and so um…he ended up falling asleep here and we just woke up and I was making breakfast" I said and looked her in the eye and gave a slight smile

"You know you were never a good liar I aint stupid I know yall fucked don't even try to play it off" she said playfully smiling

Marcus moved in front of me and introduced himself to Nicole.

"Hey I'm Marcus Jones I'm Savannah's boyfriend" he said with a shy grin on his face

"Damn you fine I see why she would want you to keep her company at night" she replied looking over at me and winking

"Nicole!" I nearly shouted at her

"Girl was it good" she asked

"NICOLE!" I actually did shout this time

"It must have been" she said and grinned

Just then Marcus' cell phone rang

"Hello" he said

"Yea alright I'll be there a minute"

"Yea I'm with Savannah"

"Iight I'm on my way. One"

He closed then phone and looked at me.

"Baby I got to go. That was Lamont he said something about Ciara and her keying the side of his car. I'm about to go over and settle those two. I'll call you when I'm done and I can take you lunch or something okay" he said

I mentally sighed damn Lamont and Ciara they always doing something. I kissed him softly. He went upstairs and got his shoes and keys. When he came back down I walked him to the door. Just before I close it he said I love you and I told him I loved him too.

When I turned around I saw Nicole standing there with her arms folded.

"What?" I said

"I want to know what the hell happened last night and I want all the details" she said and sat down at the kitchen table.

Damn I said to myself I went and sat down beside her and explained the magical night I had just shared with Marcus.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two days since me and Marcus had first had sex and nothing had really changed about our relationship. To be honest the bond between me and him had somehow got stronger.

I was at the mall with all my home girls including Yolanda. Yolanda was one of Monae and Tasha's friends, she was a straight cool person and she was basically one of us even though she went to a different school.

"Why you been so quiet all day, that aint like you Savannah most of the time you be talking more than this girl what's up with you" Yolanda asked me

All I could do was smile and shake my head. The only one of my girls who knew was Nicole and she had promised not to tell any one.

"That girl nose is spread wide open what Marcus then did to yo ass honey" Passion asked curious

"Nothing, damn can't a girl just be happy" I asked her

"Aint nobody that damn happy without help from somebody" Monae said

I knew they wasn't about to drop the subject. We had been shopping all day and I was getting really hungry.

"Can we go to the food court now please" I said trying my best to change the subject

"Sure I think we have been to almost every store in here and I'm getting hungry too, but don't think that means you not about to tell us what happened" Tasha said

As we walked to the food court I tried to figure out how I was going to explain to my girls what had happened. After we had all got our food and sat down they all looked at me.

"What , damn why yall grilling me so hard" I asked I took a big bite of my chicken teriyaki and rice.

"You cant hide it no more honey gone head and tell us what happened cause you and that boy been too damn happy the last two days" Monae said pointing her fork at me

I sighed, it was no use in hiding it any more. I told all my friends about Marcus coming over and what had happened.

"No wonder yo ass been so damn happy you got it put on ya by that sexy boy" Yolanda said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I thought you was going to wait" Passion asked me. I could tell she was a little mad seeing as to she had been the one who told me that same night that I should have waited and I did it anyway

"I was but he just showed up and things happened the way they did"

"All I want to know is was it good" Tasha said looking at me smiling

"Yall nosy as hell" I said laughing and going back to eating my food

We sat there talking and laughing. I didn't think that my life could possibly get any better than it already was I had great friends and a wonderful boyfriend. Damn life was great.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Friday night and of course it was time to get my party on. I was chilling with Yolanda, Tasha and Monae at my house. We were going to the club tonight and I was trying to figure out what I was going to wear. I decided on a black halter dress that was tight fitting and really short.

"I don't why you wearing that little ass dress you know Marcus going to kick yo ass when he see you on it" Yolanda said laughing she and Monae were in my bathroom doing their hair.

"Shut up, just cause I got a man don't mean I can't look good" I said to her

It took us another 3 hours to finish getting ready. We left out of the house at around 11 o clock. We were riding in Monae's all black Lexus and trust when I say me and my girls was looking fly. Everybody else was going to meet us at the club and I was looking forward to seeing Marcus' face when he saw me in this black dress.

We pulled up to the club to see this long ass line. I'm glad I had one of the richest families in the A meaning I had connections. Translation my ass was not about to wait in that line.

We got out the car and walked the carpet like we was celebrities or something. The club was packed and it was hot ass hell on the inside. I was looking around for Marcus when I saw the whole gang. They were standing by the bar.

"Damn it is some fine niggas up in here tonight" Yolanda said fanning herself while she watched some guy walk by her

We laughed and walked over to the bar where everyone else was waiting on us. I went up and gave my baby a kiss.

"Damn bae you looking good in that dress" he said while I turned around and did a model pose for him.

"Oh hell now you got her feeling all big headed and shit" Lamont said looking over at his cousin and rolling his eyes. Ciara him smacked upside his head

"Ouch what the hell was that for" Lamont asked while rubbing his head

"Just cause I felt like it do you got a problem with that" she asked

We all laughed at them. Suddenly three guys approached us and even though I had a man I must say they was damn sure looking good. They walked right up to Monae, Yolanda and Tasha.

"Hello ladies me and my home boys couldn't help but notice yall three from across the room" the one in the middle said. I think he was Hispanic or something because he had a sexy ass accent.

"I was wondering if you three would mind spending a little time with me and my boys" he said

The looks on there faces were to die for. I wanted to tell them to pick they faces up off the ground but I was to busy laughing. The three guys gently took their hands and lead them to the dance floor.

"What the hell, did that really just happen" Nicole asked

"I think it did" I said I was still laughing

Marcus grabbed my waist and lead me out to the dance floor. Nasty Song was playing and even though I had on a short ass dress I still worked it on my man. I could see Monae, Tasha and Yolanda in the distance working it too.

Just when things were getting really good I heard a loud ghetto ass voice coming up from behind me.

"Oh hell no this bitch is not dancing on my man" I turned around and was standing face to face with Marcus' ex-girlfriend, Bianca.


	9. Chapter 9

No this little trick did not just say what I thought she said. It took all my will power not to knock the little hoe out right then and there. Bianca had been Marcus' girl since the 10th grade. I'm not sure what happened all I know is he broke up with her and that was the end of it. I honestly don't blame him she was about 5 feet tall and to honest the bitch didn't have any hair. She wore weave all the time and that didn't really help. She was just straight ugly and I had always wondered what Marcus saw in her.

"I know you heard me, I know you better get off my man before I have to whop yo ass and embarrass you in front of all these people" she said her and her little clique started laughing

"Hoe I know yo ass bet to get the fuck out my face before I pull all them tracks out yo fucking head" I said stepping closer to the ugly trick

"Oh no this bitch don't think she bout to step to me and I'm not gone do nothing" she said pointing her finger in my face

That was it I lost my cool and I straight amped on her ass. I pulled my fist back and punched her dead in the eye. She aint even have time to react the bitch fell back hard and I wasn't wasting no time. I repeated the same actions that Tasha had when she fighting Latoya. Marcus tried to grab me and pull me off of her but I wasn't having it.

"If you don't let go of me I am going to straight jaw your ass" I screamed at him while still punching the girl in her face.

Just when I said that her friend jumped in the fight and was hitting me in my back. It was getting harder and harder trying to fight both of them but I was holding my ground.

"Oh hell no I know these bitches don't think they about to jump my girl like this" Monae said she pulled the girl that was punching in my back by her hair and started smacking her ass around like she was a rag doll.

Before in knew it about 5 more of Bianca's girls had jumped in the fight. My girls wasn't having that shit Ciara, Tasha, Yolanda, Passion and Nicole jumped in too. It took 6 bouncers and 7 police officers to get us off those little chicken heads. I already knew they were taking all of our asses down town.

When we got into the holding cell I saw that none of the girls that had been fighting on my side looked bad at all. The other girls on the other hand looked like hell. Half of Bianca's tracks were missing and you could tell that she missing some of her real hair too because a big bald spot was forming on the side of her head.

I was shocked to see that Latoya was in the cell with us obviously she had been fighting on that tricks side and got her ass whopped again. Damn I know that had to be embarrassing

Our bail had been set at 800$ a piece that wasn't nothing to me and my homies. I knew Marcus and the other guys would be down here soon to get us out.

"What I aint got that kind of money to pay no damn bail that fucking high" Bianca said looking at the police officers

"That kind of sounds like a personal problem to me" Monae said and we started laughing at her

Bianca didn't say anything back probably out of fear that she would lose the rest of her tracks if she did. We sat in the holding cell for 30 minutes before they called us.

"Savannah Barnes, Monae Smith, Tasha Smith, Yolanda Wright, Ciara Walker, Passion Howard and Nicole Davis your bail has been paid you are free to go" the man said while opening the cell.

I walked happy as hell. I knew for sure that these were my girls. I was positive that no matter that they had my back and I for sure had theirs.


	10. Chapter 10

When we got to the parking lot I ran straight to Marcus and started kissing him as much as I could. Even though I hadn't been away from him for that long it had felt like a lifetime.

"Baby I am so sorry" he said after I stopped kissing him

"For what?" I asked

"For what she said to you" he told me

I laughed at him he really thought that all of this was his fault. Just then Tasha, Yolanda and Monae walked up behind me.

"Thanks Marcus for bailing us out" Monae said

"What you talking about I aint bail yall out, I only bailed out Savannah" Marcus said to her

"Then who the hell got us out " Tasha said looking around confused

"They did" Lamont said pointing to the three guys from the club

I hadn't even noticed they were standing right there. Damn they must have had some effect on them niggas if they was bailing them out of jail and shit.

"That was enough excitement for one night me and Ciara about to get ready to ride back to the crib" Lamont said

"Can you drop me off at home on the way I'm tired my damn self and I aint got no money for a cab" Nicole said

"Iight lets go " Lamont said

The three of them piled into Lamont small ass Jaguar and drove off. Passion and Adrain were the next two to leave.

"Well I'm hungry anybody want to go get something to eat" Marcus said pulling me closer to him

"I am but we need to go by the club first and get my damn car" Monae said

"Do you mind if we treat you three ladies to diner tonight" the other guys asked

"Sure" Yolanda and Tasha replied

We all got into separate car and drove back to club to get Monae's car. She drove it to my house dropped it off and got into the car with her new boo thang. We drove to a Itlian returant that was downtown. They stayed open real late on Friday nights.

It was time for me to get to know the new guys that were trying to get with my friends.


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't crowded so it didn't take us long to get a table. The eight of us sat around the table it was a lot that I wanted to know about these three. Like number one how they hell had they come up with 2400$ to bail out my girls.

"So" I said when we sat down "Lets get to know each other"

"I'm Carlos, this is Ray and DJ" the Hispanic guy said pointing to himself and then to his homies.

From what I looked like to Carlos was trying to be with Tasha, Ray with Yolanda and DJ with Monae.

"We all go to Northview and we seen yall around a few times" he said

"We are all 18 and seniors" Ray said

The waiter came to take our orders then. When she left it was kind of quiet then we started talking about school.

"Hey aint you the girl that fought Latoya a few days ago" Ray asked Tasha. She just nodded her head yes and went back to drinking her soda.

After diner we all went back to my house to chill and drink. I learned that the three were stacked they had money coming in everywhere. They belonged to the three richest families that Atlanta had ever seen.

Tasha and Carlos hit it off really good it was like they had already known each other forever or something. They were the perfect couple. She couldn't stop smiling when she around him and I was honestly happy for he.

Yolanda and Ray were good together too. Ray liked to crack jokes a lot so he kept her laughing.

It something different about the way that Monae and DJ clicked though I don't know exactly what it was but something made me think that these two were suppose to be together.

They left about a hour or so leaving me and Marcus having the whole house to ourselves. He walked over and grabbed me into a romantic type hug. I lifted my head up and kissed him. It wasn't like one of the kisses we had shared before I was soft and gentle. I could feel love in every part of his lips and I tried my best to send him back the same thing.

It was just like it had been the other night we were back at it all over again. This time was different though because I knew what was going to happen and how it would make me feel so that only made me want him more. I fell asleep with him laying in the same bed as me again that night.

He must have been really tired because by the time morning came that nigga was still knocked out. I decided to do what I do every Saturday. Eat cereal and watch cartoons. Just before I walked out of my room I heard a vibrating noise coming from Marcus' pants that he had on the night before.

I bent down and got his phone out his pocket normally I would have just left it ring but something told me to answer it.

"Hello?" I said in the phone

"Hey baby, oh I'm so sorry that I didn't call you last night I was just so busy" a girl's voice came through the phone

"Who the hell is this" I asked I was fully pissed off by now I walked out of the room so I wouldn't wake Marcus up.

"Girl who is you and why the fuck is you answering my mans phone" the girl on other end said

"Yo man, bitch no you got it twisted you called my man" I said I couldn't believe this shit

"Whatever bitch bye" the girl hung up the phone

I had it in my right mind to call her back and cuss her ass out but I had something bigger to worry about at that moment. Marcus was cheating on me!


	12. Chapter 12

I sat down on the couch the only thing I could do was cry. How could he do he something like this to me? I couldn't stop the tears they were just flowing down my cheeks. I could kill him right now I thought to myself I could just kill him and no one would ever find out.

Just then he came down the stairs fully dressed. My guess was that he was going to go see her. He didn't look at my face he just wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I got some business I need to go take care of, I'll call you when I'm done okay baby "

"Sure" I mumbled

He let go of me and walked out the door. He yelled I love you before he closed it behind him. How the hell could he act like nothing was wrong. Just tell me he loved me when he obviously didn't mean it.

I went to the kitchen and got the cordless house phone. I quickly dialed Monae's number. It rang three times before she finally answered.

"Hello?" she said I could tell she was still half sleep

"I think Marcus is cheating on me" I half whimpered to her

"What! Oh hell no me and Tasha on our way over there right now" she hurried up and hung up the phone

I sat there feeling stupid. How could I not have seen it sooner. I mean I thought he was happy being with just me. I guess I was wrong I sighed. Just then there was a loud bang on the front door. I slowly got up and went to the door to unlock it

"Where the hell is that nigga at" Monae said I already knew that she was pissed because the vein in the side of her neck was pulsating.

"He just left " I said in a very small voice

Tasha came over and started hugging me and trying to comfort me I broke down right then and there I told them the whole story everything including the strange feeling that made answer his phone in the first place.

"Where the hell do that bitch live I'm ready to kick somebody ass all over again " Monae said she was really worked up and if Marcus was to walk through that door right now I'm almost sure that I would not stop her from ripping his head off his body.

"Savannah what is you going to do?" Tasha asked she was trying her best to stay calm so she could comfort me but I knew that she was just as pissed as Monae

Suddenly my phone rang it was Marcus. I handed the phone to Monae I didn't feel like talking to him. I didn't pay much attention to what she said all I know was she cussed his ass out the way only Monae could do it. Good his ass deserved it now I had to figure out how I was going to pick up the broken pieces of my relationship and throw them away with out getting cut.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since me and Marcus had broken up. He already had a new girl friend and to be honest it made me sick. Literally. I had been throwing up every morning for the past week. It was probably just because of all the things I had been feeling lately.

"Damn girl get yo ass up" Monae said

My moma had most likely let her in. I didn't feel like getting up though I was sick and hurt all I wanted to do was lay in the bed all day.

"I know you heard me get up and go take a shower" she sniffed the air "Eww stay yo ass in there to you stink" she yelled after me when I had gotten into the bathroom.

Just then a wave a nausea hit me and I ran to the toilet the and everything that I had ate earlier came up. Damn I wish I could get over this the depression thing it was starting to change my body. I got in the shower and enjoyed the hot water that came down on my body.

Then something hit me dead in my face. I was late. I was suppose to have had my period earlier last week and I was never late.

This explains every thing. I was completely alert for the first time since the break up. The throwing up almost every morning, me eating more than usual, always being tired and finally gaining a little more weight recently. I wasn't depressed I was pregnant. _Pregnant._

The word hit me hard and I had to hurry up and get out of the shower. When I got to my room Monae was changing my sheets for me.

"You better be glad that you are my best friend and I know you having a hard time or you would be doing this shit yo self" she said the turned around to look at me "What wrong why you look like that" she said staring at my facial expression

"I'm pregnant" I said quietly but loud enough for her to hear

"What wait do you want to repeat what the hell you just said cause I think I heard you wrong" she looked at me with a funny expression on her face

"I'm. Pregnant." I said I was sure I was loud enough that I know she could hear me.

"What the hell" she yelled at me

"Do I need to tell you again hunny cause I sure that you heard me the last fews times I told yo ass" I screamed back at her I could feel a mood swing coming on.

That's when it really hit her and she realized exactly what it meant and so did I. Yea I was pregnant and it was Marcus' baby. At that moment I realized why her face looked this way.

"What the hell are you going to do" she asked me she fell down on the bed and I could tell that her thoughts were going just as fast as mines were.

"I got to be sure we need to go get a test" I said to her she just nodded and sat back down on my bed. I went to my closet and hurried and got dressed. When I got back into my room Monae was ready to go to the store and I grabbed my keys and my pocket book.

I walked out the room with Monae right behind. I told my mom I would be back later when I passed her in the living room. When I opened the front door to walk out there was a girl standing there. Strangely the girl looked almost exactly like me.


	14. Chapter 14

I looked at the girl and she looked at me obviously just as shocked as I was

"MOMA!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"Girl what the hell I then told you about yelling in my house" she stopped when she saw what I had seen a few minutes ago

"What the hell, Shawn" my moma called my dad downstairs

"Why the hell is all yall yelling damn can't a man get any sleep around here" my dad said while walking down the stairs

When the girl saw him her face lit up like a light. She gasped

"Daddy" she ran past me and my mother and hugged him around his waist

What the hell was this girl talking about, she couldn't possibly be my fathers child she looked to be the same age as me. Then it came to me my father had cheated on my mother that's explains why this girl looked so much like me she was my sister.

"Shawn what the hell is going on" my mom asked while looking at the girl who was hugging my dad.

"Well honey this is my daughter Shante" my dad said turning the girl around so she was facing my mom and me

"Oh hell no look how old she is" my mother screamed then it hit her "Yo ass cheated on me didn't you" she yelled even louder.

"Baby can we not talk about this in front of the kids please" my father quietly begged

I felt betrayed and hurt by my father how could he have done something like this to my mom. At that moment I hated my dad more than ever before. I wanted to know why the girl was here, why she had come and broken up my happy home. I already had enough on my mind knowing that I could be pregnant.

"Why the hell are you here" I yelled at the girl "Why are you here messing with my family why didn't you just stay hidden and pretend like you didn't exist" I started crying ands Monae came over to comfort me.

She had watched the whole scene quietly. I stared at the girl waitin to see what she would say to my question. She looked back at me really hard. Damn this girl looked to much like me

"My moma went to jail and I aint got no other family but my dad and I still need a place to stay and I aint got no job. The bank took the house and put me on the street. My dad told me I could always come to him when I needed help so her I am do you got a problem with it?" she said back at me still glaring hard

"Hell yea I got a problem with that shit you can't just walk into my damn house and expect us to welcome you like aint nothing wrong. We aint even know yo ass existed until now" I screamed at her I was hurting like hell and I had to take it out on somebody

"What the hell ever" I said looking at everybody "I'm out of her come on Monae, oh by the way " I said turning around "I might be pregnant I'll be back when I'm back" I said

I slammed the door behind me and followed after Monae to the car. What the else could possibly happen to me. I sat in the passengers seat of Monae's car and cried cause wasn't a damn thing else I could do.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When we got to the store I grabbed the best pregnancy test that money can buy. When I got to the checkout counter the girl at the front looked at me real funny like when I put the test on the counter.

"You got something you want to say " I asked her

She just rolled her eyes and rang up the test. It was bad enough that I might be pregnant but did she have to look at me that way. I mean damn I am still a person. I paid and hurried out the store.

It took us 10 minutes to get to Tasha's house. We needed to go there because of course her moma wouldn't be home. I knocked on the door and Tasha answered it while scratching her eyes.

"Damn why yall here so early" she said and yawned

"Tasha I might be pregnant" I said to her

She immediately let us in the door. I walked to her room and sat down.

"Wait how the hell did this happen" Tasha asked me

"I had sex with Marcus you dumb ass " I yelled at her

"Who the hell you think" Tasha started but then she stopped. She looked over at Monae and together they both laughed. Then they looked back at me.

"Hormones" they said together when they looked back over at me

I couldn't help but laugh to but when I looked down at the test in my hands and tears pricked my eyes. I got up and walked to the bathroom and did what the test said. I went back and sat down with the other two and we waited. It took three minutes and that was the longest three minutes of my life.

When I walked back into the bathroom I already knew what the answer on the test would be but I couldn't help but hope. I looked at it and I saw the little blue plus sign on the test and I almost cried all over again

Tasha walked in and saw what I saw too. Then we walked back into the room and showed Monae. We all sat back down when she saw it she got this really angry look on her face.

"Call him now" she said and handed me the phone

I grabbed the phone and my hand was started shaking I was so nervous. I dialed his number it rang three times and then a girl picked up the phone.

"Hello" she said on the other

"Give Marcus the phone" I said back I didn't feel like dealing with his girlfriend right now.

"What the hell you need to speak to my man for bitch he don't want yo ass no more" she said

"Look hoe I'm pregnant and its Marcus' baby so give him the damn phone before I bring my AK 47 over there I blow yo fucking head off" I yelled her

"Hold on"

I heard a lot of rustling noise in the background. Then he got on the phone.

"Hello" I almost melted at the sound of his voice

"Hey Marcus I got something to tell you" I said

"What"

"I'm pregnant and its your baby" I said


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Silence I could hear him breathing on the other end but he didn't say anything. I heard his girl friend in the background asking if was true. I knew she meant about me being pregnant but he was too shocked to answer her.

"Girl can you please shut the hell up and let me think" he yelled at her on the other end

She immediately shut up and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So what we gone do Marcus" I asked him I could tell he was still at little dumb struck.

"Where you at we need to meet and talk somewhere" he said

His girlfriend got really mad when he said this and started asking if she could go. He tried to tell her no a nicely as he could be Marcus wasn't a very patient person and he ended up snapping on the girl. This was even more funny to me and I ended up laughing even harder.

"I'm at Tasha house you can come over here but we got to talk outside in you want to alone" I choked out between laughs

"Iight I'm on my way don't go no where" he said I could tell he was getting dressed because I heard his girl whining on the other end

I swear that light girl was pathetic she was in the 11th grade and would do anything Marcus wanted her to as long as he stayed with her. I found out that she was the girl that Marcus had cheated on me with the day after the phone call.

"Marcus think about what the hell you just said, where the fuck would I be going at a time like this I swear you got to be the dumbest nigga in the world" I said while rolling my eyes " I'll see you when you get here" I said and hung up the cordless phone and put it back on the base.

I turned around and looked at Tasha and Monae.

"So what did he say" Tasha asked me

"Well he was real quiet at first then that little girl started getting on his nerves and he yelled at her" I laughed when I remembered "after that he said that he was on his way over here so we could talk" I said

They both looked at other as they took in what I had just said. They didn't say anything else about it instead we changed the subject and started talking about the baby.

"So what do you want a boy or a girl" Tasha said as we all relaxed on her bed I laid at the top and her and Monae at the end.

"I haven't thought about it much" I said while looking down at my stomach and rubbing it "but I guess I would have tom say a boy" I said

That's how our conversation continued for about a half hour and the I heard the knock at the door. I mentally sighed and got up to go get it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

There he stood on Tasha's porch looking sexy as ever. Even though he had broke my heart I was still drawn to his looks. I closed the screen door behind me and pointed for him to sit on the swinging chair on her porch. I sat down and he sat next to me.

"So what do you want to talk about" I asked after a long moment of awkward silence.

"The baby and you and me" he said

"Well there is a baby but there damn sure aint no me and you" I said back to him. When I looked at his face I thought I saw a hint of hurt but I might have been wrong.

"So how far along are you" he asked me

"I don't yet I haven't been to the doctor but I don't think that I'm that far" I said to him

"Are we going to keep the baby or do you want to give it up for adoption" he asked another question

"I am keeping my baby weather you want it or not this is my child and I don't want nobody raising it but the two people who made it" I retorted back at him

"That's good but Savannah this is my child too and I want to be in his or her life I don't want my baby growing up not knowing who they daddy is like I did" he said I could tears forming in his eyes

Marcus had grown up without a father. His dad had abandoned his mom the day she told him that she was pregnant with Marcus he had told me the story before.

"Im not saying that you cant be there, to be honest I think I need you more now than I ever have" I told him

"I'm here for you and this baby Savannah, I love you girl and aint nothing gone change that" he looked at me and I saw pure honesty

I was confused Marcus still loved me, but if he loved why had he cheated on me with that girl. Before I could stop him Marcus pulled me into a tight hug and I staring him straight in the eye and then we kissed. I had missed that feeling so much over the past week.

"I love you and your mommy too" he said while he reached down and rubbed my stomach

At that moment I was thinking about what a great family I could have with me Marcus and our baby together forever. The Marcus' phone rang and I immediately thought it was his girl and the moment had been ruined. But when I heard Marcus' tone I knew it wasn't her.

He hung up and his face automatically went down and he started frowning.

Monae and Tasha who I assumed and been spying on us from the front window came out when the expression crossed Marcus' face.

I lightly touched his jaw "What's wrong" I asked him in one of the kindest tones I had ever used. Tasha and Monae stared at him wanting the answer to the question I had just asked.

"Its Ciara" he said and lifted up his face to reveal a single tear rolling down his cheek "She'd dead"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It had been two weeks since Ciara had died. We learned that she had overdosed on sleeping pills. The main reason was most likely because of the break up that had occurred between her and Lamont. After a while though every thing kind of went back to normal except for the whole me being pregnant thing.

Today I had my first doctors appointment to be sure that I was pregnant. Marcus was going with me he wanted to know if everything was alright with the baby. He was being kind of overprotective of me since he found out I was having his baby but in a way I kind of liked it.

I had just finished getting dressed when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Come on we got to hurry up and get there or your going to be late" Marcus said on the other end

"I coming damn" I said and hung up on him

My newly found sister knocked on my door.

"Honey is you ready cause this boy is about to get on my last damn nerves with all that beeping that damn horn and shit" Shante said on the other side

"Yea I'm ready " I said while opening the door

She stepped aside and I walked by her and out the door. Me and my parents still weren't speaking even though they knew about the baby I was still kind of pissed at them.

I got into the car and Marcus gave me this father like look.

"What?" I asked

"Young lady you are not only carrying your child but mines too and I would appreciate it if you would be ready when I get here next time that way I can get you to the doctor on time" he said father like

I laughed at him and he laughed too while pulling out of the driveway. I thought to myself how Marcus was going to make a great dad the whole way to the doctors office. When we got there Marcus started being all over protective again and helped me out of his car.

"You do realize that I am still capable of walking and getting out the car be myself I'm not all big as a whale yet" I said I was dreading the fact that I would eventually be getting fat.

"I know I'm just practicing for when you do get that big" he said

We walked to the elevator and rode it up to the third floor where I would be seeing a doctor named Mrs. Johnson. When we got to the waiting room I saw a bunch of older women who looked really pregnant. I mean I was pregnant but they were huge.

I looked over a Marcus and saw that he was trying not to laugh. We went over and sat in two empty chairs while we waited for my name to be called. Many of the women stared at me I guess it was because I was so young and already pregnant. We had been waiting for about 30 minutes when the doctor finally called me back


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I sat in the cold bright room waiting for my doctor to come in. Marcus was sitting in the room with me looking around at all of the pictures of babies on the wall. There was a slight knock on the door on then my doctor walked in.

"Well hello there Savannah I see that you have got your self into a little bit of trouble " she said while still smiling

"Yea I guess you could say that" I said and looked down at my feet

"Well then lets make sure that our assumptions are right" she said "Were going to take you back to have a sonogram just to make sure that that we really have a little baby in there"

I nodded and I got up from the seat that I was sitting in and followed the doctor. Before we got all the way out of the room the doctor turned around and looked at Marcus.

"Oh I didn't mean to forget you young man I'm sure you would like to know if you are really having a baby too, I am right you would be the father of the potential baby right "

Marcus nodded and got up to follow me and the doctor out of the room. When we got to the sonogram room it was really dark I laid down on the table and then the doctor lifted up my shirt. She put the little jelly stuff on my stomach it was cold then she started moving this pen like looking thing around on my stomach.

When I looked up at the screen and I saw it my baby even though it was kind of grainy on the screen I could tell that my baby was there. Wow my baby had a big ass I looked over a Marcus and his face was in complete awe.

Marcus was the first one to say something "Is that our baby" he asked kind of hesitantly

"Why it sure is and from the way that I see it Savannah is about three weeks pregnant" she said I gasped

This little person that I was looking at on the screen had been living inside of me for three weeks now. It was amazing and a lot to take in at one time. The doctor wiped the gunk off of my stomach and told me to go back to the room.

Marcus and I walked hand in hand back to the examining room. When we got back Marcus lightly touched my stomach.

"My little baby is in there" he said while still rubbing my stomach it kind of felt like déjà vu. Like back that day when he had done the same thing at Tasha's house.

Just then the doctor walked into the room.

"I see that this news was taken happily by the both of you so I assume that you will be keeping the baby?" she asked

"I guess I haven't gave much thought to it but I'm sure that I will be keeping my child no matter what" I said and Marcus nodded as if to agree with me

"Well then Savannah I want for you to take one of these every day and come back and see me again next month my secretary will give you the appointment date" she said will handing me a pill bottle with a picture of a baby on it.

I opened the lid and looked inside. I saw these big ass horse sized pills and wondered how I was going to swallow one of these things every day.

When I had got my next appointment date we left and went to get something from McDonalds then went back to my house to chill and relax for the rest of the day.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It had been about four months since I found out that I was pregnant. I still had two months to go before I would graduate for high school and five to go before I would have my baby. I would find out what my baby is during my appointment next month.

About a month ago Marcus had broke up with his girlfriend. He told me he did it because she was getting to be a little too clingy but I knew the real reason was because of me. Ever since then he had spent as much time with me as possible.

Everybody in school including the teachers knew I was pregnant so I got a little slack when it came down to missing days of school.

Today is Friday and I am having a cookout for my all my friends which is a lot of people.

"Damn sis I know you pregnant and all but you can get yo ass up and help do something" Shante yelled form the kitchen. She was putting the hamburgers and hotdogs on a tray to go outside and be put on the grill.

Over the past few months me and Shante had grown really close and it was now like we had known that we were sisters all our lives. She helped through the pregnancy and made sure that I took my vitamins and stuff like that. The only bad thing was that she hated Marcus and when I say hated she hated his ass more then the thought of liking girls.

"I'm coming, damn " I lifted my self up off the couch and went to the backyard where mostly all of my friends were. It was hot as hell outside and I didn't feel comfortable at all. I wasn't big, big but I sure as hell was getting there fast . I was showing now and some of my clothes were getting to small for me. Mainly the really cute ones.

"Whoa baby hold up let help you over to the table under the shade" Marcus said running from the grill over to help me. He had gotten worst with being so damn over protective as the months had passed. I just sighed and let him help me because I didn't feel like arguing with him.

All of my home girls were chilling at the table. I sat down in the seat right next to Monae and Passion.

"Damn yo ass is getting big you gone look like a damn house after a while" Passion said laughing while drinking her cup of vodka.

"Shut the hell up cause after I have my baby I'm gone get my sexy figure back" I said while looking longingly at the bottle of vodka sitting right in my face.

"You never had a sexy body so what is there to get back" Passion retorted everybody started laughing and I just sat there looking at that bottle like a sad alcoholic. I hadn't had a drink in four months ever since me and Marcus found out I was pregnant he never even let me take a sip of liquor.

"Aww look at the pregnant woman all sad cause she cant have nothing to drink" Nicole said a across the table obviously picking up on how sad I was looking at that bottle.

"Yall know what this is exactly why I should have stayed my pregnant ass in my cool living room and watched my cartoons damn it" I said crossing my arms over my stomach and pouting.

"No you shouldn't have cause we about to play cards and that's one thing you can do even if you is pregnant" Tasha said taking a stack of cards from beside her beer.

I turned the chair around that way I was facing everybody and Tasha dealt out everybody hand.

"What yall over here playing" Lamont said coming up behind me and taking a long drag of his blunt and then blowing it around me. I use to actually like the smell of burning weed now it just made me sick to my stomach.

"Tunk and we playing for money so yo broke ass better gone on back over there and help Marcus cook my damn food" Tasha said after she took a swigg of her beer.

"I got money so deal me in" before I knew most of the guys were crowded around my backyard table which was a huge like square and we were all playing, laughing and telling jokes. I had won about six hands and had about fifty dollars to show for it.

The food had finished and was done about fifteen minutes after we had started playing. So we did what normal black people did at cookouts laughed, ate played cards and made fun of each other.

It was starting to get late so Shante had lit up the Tiki lights around the backyard and sprayed some of that stuff that kept mosquitoes away. My sister was the greatest she did all of that just to make sure I stayed comfortable.

"Hey who car is that" Yolanda asked I turned around and saw a burgundy Sadan I had seen the car before I just forgot who it belonged to. Marcus immediately got up and then I saw her his ex girlfriend. I laid my cards down on the table and followed him to front yard where she was now standing.

"What do you want Desire" Marcus said and I knew he was mad by the way his voice sounded.

"I want you back baby " she said, she was holding something in her hand but I couldn't tell what it was because she had her hands behind her back.

"That's not possible I have to think about my future family now " he said pointing to me "I aint got time to be playing games no more I'm about to be a dad"

"Well then let me fix that for you baby" Desire said and that's when what she was holding came into view. Desire swung her arm around and sitting in her hands was a gun she pointed it at my stomach

I immediately wished I had stayed my ass at the card table and kept playing and let Marcus handle this. Suddenly there was a ear piercing bang and then someone screamed and everything around me went black.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up to the sound of sirens and the rocking motion of a car. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a lady in a uniform with a bun sitting neatly on the side of her head. My memory was kind of fussy and I couldn't remember why or how I had gotten into the ambulance. I tried to lift my head but that only sent a sharp pain through the back of my neck.

'No honey please don't try to move you hit your head pretty hard" she said gently pushing me back down

"My baby" I choked out, my throat was burning and sound raspy when I spoke

"You little one in there is just fine maybe a little shaken up but still just fine" she told me

A wave of relief washed over me and then all then worry suddenly came back. Who had got shot I vaguely remember some one being shot. Then it came to me the bullet was suppose to hit me but it seemed that me and the baby were just fine. Marcus ! that's who had gotten shot.

"Marcus…..is he okay" I choked out. The lady looked at me kind of funny and then I saw realization on her face. Then a look of sadness appeared in her eyes

"You must be talking about the young man who got shot, well he's stable the bullet just grazed his shoulder but he lost a lot of blood dear" she told

I wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come I didn't know if I should take the news as a good thing or a bad thing but I felt a hurt in my heart somewhere. The next two hours went by in a blur. I was taken to the hospital along with Marcus and Desire. Apparently Monae felt that it was her duty to whop the girls ass. From what I saw Monae did more then just whop her ass. Anyway Marcus was admitted into critical care his mother had rushed to the hospital once Nicole had called and informed her of the news, she had also called my parents who were also waiting along with my sister.

All the doctors did was check to make sure I was okay and the baby was to. I asked for medicine for the killer headache I had but they wouldn't give me any because I was pregnant and it could harm the baby.

After I had checked out and the doctor made one more look over I rushed to the ICU I had to make sure that Marcus was safe, that he was going to be okay. I walked up to the receptionist.

"Marcus, I'm looking for Marcus Jones" I said kind of out of breath

She searched through a stack of papers on her desk, then typed something in on her computer.

"Ahh her we go, are you his immediate family ma'am " She asked looking up from her computer.

"No but I am his baby momma, I'm carrying his child right now I need to see I have to make sure he is okay" I said I was on the brink of crying and I was trying my hardest to hold back the tears

"I'm sorry but only family is allowed to see him at this time" she said to me

"Damn it look lady if you wont let me go back there to see him I will go my damn self and you can any fucking body that yo ass want to but the father of my child is back there near death and I will damned in you be the stupid bitch that wont let me go back there to see him" I said and stormed straight through the door

When I got back there I had no idea where his room was or where the hell I was going all I know is that I had to make sure he was that he was okay and breathing. I was searching for about 5 minutes when I saw his mother through the glass of one of the room windows. I ran straight there and opened up the door.

"Oh my gosh" I clasped my hands over my mouth as I moved closer to him

He had so many wires attached to him and he looked so helpless. He was really pale and I could see that they were giving him blood through on of the tubes stuck in his arm.

"Is he going to be okay" I turned and asked his mom

"he just had the surgery and they removed the bullet they say he's going to be fine but my baby looks horrible" she said and started crying. I ran over and sat beside her and put my arm around her to comfort her. I knew that she was hurting

"Hey whys everybody crying yall act like I'm dead or something" came a hoarse voice from in front of us.

Even though he sounded bad I was just happy to hear his voice it made me feel like everything was going to be okay even though he was in such a bad condition. I couldn't help my self I walked over to the bed and kissed him till I thought we were both going to be out of breath.

"I should get shot more often if I get treatment like this" he said slightly smiling through his pain. He coughed slightly then he asked "Is my baby okay? Both of them?"

"Yes we are both fine I just got a little headache" I said "The question is are you okay?"

"I am knowing that the two most important things in my life are safe " he said. I couldn't control myself I kissed him again and at that moment I felt safer then I ever have before.

.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Marcus had been out of the hospital for a week now and he was going to physical therapy to repair the muscles in his arm. School was dragging on and on I felt like I would never graduate. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that I knew I needed an education if I was going to keep my baby.

It was eight o'clock in the morning and I was going through all the new maternity clothes I had. For someone who was only six months pregnant I was pretty big. While I was in my closet trying to find something to wear there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in " I yelled

Shante walked into my room wearing this really cute halter and a even cuter skirt to match with a pair of strap up heels on. At that moment I envied her it would be a long time before I could wear something like that again.

I gave up on my search and plopped down on my bed.

"Good morning little moma how are you doing" Shante asked me as she sat down beside me.

"Bout as good as I'm gone be for a minute, damn had I known I wouldn't be able to find nothing cute to wear while I was pregnant I wouldn't have had sex in the first place. Ugh and on top of that I'm getting fat as hell I looking like a big ass whale " I said then sighed and laid back on all my fluffy pillows. I rubbed my extended stomach gently and thought about the little miracle growing in me.

"Shut that shit up and put this on then come on or we gone be late for school and I'll be damned if daddy yell it me again cause he find you in the bed sleep" she said as she took out a really cute outfit with a pair of matching flip flops. "Now bring ya ass" she said smiling while walking out the door before she had completely closed it she turned around and said "I'm hear to the end I always got yo back you know that right"

"Yea" I said "I know, I love you little sis" I said smiling

"I love you too, boo" she said "Now go get ya fat ass in the shower and get dressed, I'm bout to go make you something to eat" she said then left my room.

It took me thirty minutes to get ready we were still gone be late but I didn't care as long as I got there. I was looking in the mirror making sure that my clothes fell into place that's one thing I loved about Shante most she had a eye for fashion and knew exactly what would go with what. I looked at my face and almost cried. My nose had spread and my face wasn't as narrow as it use to be it was getting fatter.

I sighed "only four more months" I said to my self

I left the bathroom and got my cell phone and pocketbook of my dresser. While I was walking downstairs I could smell the bacon and pancakes my two favorite breakfast foods.

"Here" Shante said handing me a plate "You got to eat on the way cause we don't got time for you to eat now" she said while grabbing her car keys and walking out the door.

I quickly followed her after grabbing a cup of milk.

I got into the passenger seat of her brand new midnight blue Lexus that daddy had got her last week. As we were driving down the highway I completely scraped my plate clean I hadn't realized how hungry I really was. I then began drinking my milk.

"How do you just drink that shit straight " she said

"I don't know, I guess its part of being pregnant" I said and shrugged my shoulders

She frowned a little as I finished the last of my milk. We pulled into the parking lot and Shate parked in her favorite spot. Right beside her new boo Kenard. I was okay with it cause it was close to the door and I aint have to walk a long way.

As we go out of the car I saw Marcus running up to me with his arm in a sling. He still looked good though in his black label outfit and a pair of forces to match.

"Hey baby" he said while bending down to kiss my stomach "Hey Savannah" he said looking up smiling

"Well damn I thought I was yo baby I see I then been replaced though huh" I said pouting

"Girl you know you gone always be my number I was just talking directly to the baby this time" he said while putting his good arm around me.

"Yea sure" I said while we walked into the school together today was gone be another long ass bore I thought to myself and mentally sighed.


	23. Chapter 23

**My feet was hurting, my back was killing me, I had to pee and I was hungry as hell by the time the bell rang after the last period of the day. I waddled not walked out of my last period class and tried to bump people out the way so I could get to the bathroom. When I walked in some little freshman girl was in there all in the mirror put a whole bunch of shit on her face. When she heard me come in her eyes flew straight to my over sized stomach.**

"**Bitch you got a fucking problem" I asked her with my hands on my hips**

**She laughed and rolled her little eyes and neck at me. "you must not know who my sister is honey. Bianca, yea that's right so you better show me some respect before I get her to beat yo old pregnant ugly ass"**

**I see the apple don't fall from the tree now that bitch little sister was stepping to me. I had to pee real bad so I just rolled my eyes and went into the stall and peed when I came back out the little trick was still standing there.**

"**I knew you was gone be scared when I told you that, so you better act right the next time I see you bitch" she said closing the cap on her mascara and popping her lips together rub her lip gloss on evenly. **

**Just before she walked out the bathroom I back handed that little girl like she was my damn child and she fell back hard.**

"**Now look little girl, you needed to get thus through yo damn head I aint never scared of no got damn body special not yo pussy ass sister. You can get her ass if you want to and I will beat her ass again like I did at the club a while back. You must not know my motherfucking name well let me tell you what is, bitch I'm Savannah Barnes**

**I run this shit and aint no little trick ass girl bout to think she gone talk shit to the boss bitch and get away with it. Don't let the pregnancy fool you cause I'm always on top got me" I said while pointing in her face.**

**She nodded her head while she held her cheek. I gave her a thumbs up and walked out.**

**Marcus was waiting for me at his car so he could drive me to the appointment. **

"**Is you suppose to be driving with yo arm in that thing" I asked him as I got into the passenger side of the car**

"**Nope" he replied popping the "p" at the end of his word**

**I shook my head and laughed while he drove off using one arm to steer**


End file.
